Orcish
Introduction Orcish is a language that applies to ork-kind (not to be confused with orcs). Ork-kind consists of several species found commonly on Ugork, these being the Ogre, Orc and Goblins within the lands. It is the most common language on Ugork. Most words are crafted from Warcraft roots translated into more spesific words. There are some Black Speech (Lord of the Rings orcish) words mixed in and very few old-school Xol words as well. Examples: Ogg es ha ash o ashu. (You are my one and only). Gug hall ork kek ot ogar. (An honorable orc laughs at death). Larg unta mog xug, mog valo ishtu unta tarthu mog ri, o kurn mu riga en mog xol zuna. (Afar from the wetlands, the eagle cried from above the skies, and spread his wings into the worlds beyond.) A to Z Dictionary of Orkish (English to Orkish) A *A - Gug *Above - Mub *Across - Tarthu *Acid(ic) - Tharm *Adult - Moshar *Afar - Larg *After - Maba *Alliance/Ally - Ragatha *Alright - Zug-zug *Alone - Nal *Altar - Thoror *Am - Um *Among - Nadar *Ancestor -Ashuai *Ancient - Ashu *And - O *Anguish - Gar'mak *Archer - Kalu *Are - Es *Armor - Thazag *Army - Ushtar *Arctic - Ushu *As - Ag *At - Ot *Axe - Gol B *Bad - Nuk *Basket - Kosh *Battle - Lok'tra *Bear - Arau *Black - Zau *Blessing - Magosh *Blood - Gora *Bone - Ouga *Bowel(s) - Bolar *Brew - Zogg *Boy(ish) - Mok *By - Ko *Bye - Lok (Causal Goodbye) *Bye - Zil'nok (Formal Goodbye) C *Can - Gul *Cat - Ruk *Champion - Goron *Chief(tain) - Khan (Add -A to make feminine) *Child - Mok (Add -A to make feminine) *Cleve - Kag *Cliff - Shaka *Cloak - Furga *Club - Kopak *Command(er) - Udan *Continent - Garia *Country - Zoga *Cry - Ishtu D *Dagger - Thauk *Dark(ness) - Burzum *Daughter - Moka *Dawn - Agog *Day(time) - Unak *Deaf(ness) - Shadur *Death - Ogar *Deep - Tholl *Deer - Nogee *Demon - Dae'mon (Word derived from orkish then simplified into common) *Desert - Arat *Die - Kil *Dirty - Tar *Disgusting - Tar *Drug - Mizra *Druid(ic/ism) Magan *Do - Un *Don't - Dun *Dwarf - Re'ka E *Eagle - Valo *Elf - Ashai *Evil - Nuk *Ew - Tar (Expression) F *Family - Amon *Far - Larg *Field - Kalu *Filth(y) - Tar *Fire/Flame - Ghash *First - Mar *Firstborn - Mar *For - Kil *Friend(ly) - Ragatha *From - Unta *Funny - Golar G *Ghost - Oshu *Ghostly - Oshuai *Giant - Grom *Girl(y) - Moka *Glory/Glorious - Hall *Gnome - Ro'th *Gold - Wampu *Goodbye - Lok (Casual Goodbye) *Goodbye - Zil'nok (Respectful Goodbye) *Go(ne) - Zugas *Grassland - Kalu *Great - Hai *Gross - Tar H *Hate - Kagg *Hare - Kunol *Haunted - Oshuai *Heart - Mash *He(His(self)) - Mu *Her(s(elf)) - Zug *Hero(ism) - Dogg *Hey - Es (Casual Greeting) *Hi - Mu (Casual Greeting) *Homosexual - Ojak *Honor(able) - Hall *Horde - Ro'th (Faction or group of warriors) *Human(kind/race) - Kazum *Husband - Regar I *I - U *Ignorant - Gezzno *In(side/to) - En *Iron - Igu *Is - Es'ko *It - Ut J *Jungle - Rok K *Kill - Uruk L *Laugh(ter) - Kek *Leave/Left - Zugas *Lion - Ruk *Little - Nakazz *Love - Rega M *Man(kind) - Kazum (Referring to race (human), not gender) *Marry/Marriage - Rega (There is no marriage in some societies, this is simply a romantic union of two or more people.) *Marsh - Xug *Mate - Rega (Partner) (This is a genderless term, use -R for masculine and -A for feminine.) *Mate - Bur (Sex) *Me - Ag *Mead - Ulogg *Met/Meet - Ka *Metal - Igu *My - Ha *Mine - Ha *Mock - Kek *Mountian - Gun *Murder - Uruk N *Night(time) - Re'ka *No/None/Not - Ko O *Obey - Dabu *Odor - Kazum *Ogre - Ogur (Originally an orkish word) *Oh - Hi *Okay - Zug-zug *Old - Wor *On(top) - Gi *Only - Ashu *One - Ash P *Panther - Ruk *Peace(ful) - Ragatha *People - Hai *Pirate - Ral *Protect(ion) - Thazag Q *Queer - Ojak R *Rabbit - Kunol *Red - Mer *Repulsive - Tar *Run - Kagh (Exclamation) *Run - Lok (Casual) S *Savanna - Zuma *See - Kazul *Sex - Rega *Shaman(ic/ism) - Shaman (Shaman is an Orkish word, yet it became canon within other languages as Shamanism spread) *She - Zug *Silly - Re'ka *Single - Ash *Sky - Ri *Sleep - Re'ka (Expression meaning "Sleep well") *Small - Nakazz *Smell - Kazum *So - Ku *Son - Mok *Spirit - Oshu *Spiritual - Oshuai *Stench - Kazum *Stupid(ity) - Gezzno *Suck - Tago *Suffer(ing) - Lak'tuk *Sure - Zug-zug *Swamp - Xug T *That('s) - No'bu *The - Mog *Them - Ul *Totem - Kzai *Troll - Olog *Tundra - Uda *Twisted - Dae U *Uncorrupted - Mag'har *Understand - Gesh'zugas V *Victory - Lok'tar *Vision - Kazul W *Want - Tuku *War - Wagh *Warg - Waya (Also known as "Worg")(Word derived from Orkish, reason why "g" is added is unknown) *Warrior - Waghar *Wasteland - Kurg *Weak(ness) - Nakazz *Well - Throm *Wetland - Xug *Why - Nok *Wife - Regaa *Win - Ruk *Within - Un *Wolf - Gosh *Won - Ruk X Y *Yes - Tar *You - Ogg *Your - Noga *Yourself(s) - Narash *You're - Thrakk Z Category:Language Category:Orc Category:A to Z Category:Orkish Category:Ogre Category:Goblin Category:Orcish